After The Bloodbath
by Wolfyfox
Summary: The scene after Shen comes back from the Massacre of the panda village.


Metal clad talons clicked across the stone steps of the Tower of Sacred Flame. Prince Shen had returned to his home after his attack on the Panda Village. The rain that had started up after he had slaughtered the last panda, a female who had almost gotten away, was washing away some of the excess blood on his silk robes. He lifted his sword, which he was still carrying from the massacre, and held it in a way that it reflected his face. Rolling storm clouds could be seen in the background and the blood stains framed his reflection, the dark red complimenting his eyes. Those eyes, that were only now finally clearing of the insanity they had held only hours before. His parents would be proud, nothing could kill him. Now they would realize how strong he really was, how invincible he was, and how sickly and pathetic he was NOT.

Inside the palace, it was chaos. Geese servants were running and dashing all over the place, desperately trying to fulfill the king's shouted orders.

"Where is he?" "Where's my son?" "Has anyone seen him yet?" "Do they know where he is?" "Have you found him?" "Are you certain you've checked every corner of the city?" "Search all of China if you have to!" "It's raining! He could be-Find him! Find-"

"Shen?" The shocked and petrified voice of the Queen was what stopped the King. She had been worriedly watching her husband pace and shout as she thought about what horrible things could've happened to her baby. She and her husband may not have been major parts in young Shen's life, the boy having been raised by a nanny, but she still had the maternal instict to worry for her child.

The King turned from the servants he had been shouting at to look at his wife who had a look of horror on her face. He turned to look where her gaze lay. A blood and water soaked Prince Shen stood in the doorway, each of his wings on either side of the doorframe. One wing still grasped his sword. His red eyes seemed to be searching for something.

The Queen was the first to react, dashing over to Shen and embracing him briefly before cupping his face in her dull coloured wings. Her eyes searched his face before roaming over his body, as if searching for a wound the blood could be coming from.

"Are you alright? You're covered in blood...are you injured? How-"

"Mother...Mother!" Shen got her attention, pulling her up to face him. "I'm ok. It's not my blood..." His voice was barely above a whisper, as if he had strained his voice. He thought these words would console her, so he was shocked when she backed away from him, a look of complete horror on her face. He quickly glanced at his father who mirrored her expression.

"What?" was his father's whispered response.

"I've killed the pandas. I won't be defeated." He waited for their reply, but they only stood there, dumbfounded. "What's wrong?" He advanced towards his mother who had, by now, backed up so she was next to her husband. She held his shoulder for support. "...aren't you proud of me?" He stretched out a wing but flinched back when his mother burst into tears.

Shen's eyebrows furrowed together in confusion as his eyes traveled from his distraught mother to the horrified face of his father. His face contorted into variations of confusion, anger, and desperation and, in a flash of lightning, Prince Shen was out the doors, down the steps, and all the way out to the foutain in the courtyard.

He stared at his reflection in the water. The right side of his face had slight blood splatter on it. It was running now but not because of the rain.. Shen lifted his head and gazed around the courtyard. The glowing eyes of the wolf guards stared back.

**Disclaimer: I dont own Kung Fu Panda**

**This is the scene I really wanted to see. I thought there would be at least ONE fanfiction about it. If this goes over well I may also write the arguement between Shen and his father over his banishment(in the movie it seemed to me they were argueing whe he swore revenge) So yeah, review and stuff.**


End file.
